


Green

by Trustmeimahealer



Series: LadyHarlot prompts [1]
Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trustmeimahealer/pseuds/Trustmeimahealer
Summary: Charlotte gets jealous and Isabella is a bad liar





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to golemgirl for the prompt! Needless to say, I got a little carried away with this.
> 
> BTW Isabella never betrayed Charlotte in this universe, instead, Charlotte's plan went swimmingly and the Spartans were arrested before anything bad could happen. I just found it difficult to write harmless jealousy in a relationship where the trust had already been broken. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Charlotte used to think that she knew Lady Isabella Fitzwilliam, heir to the Marquess of Blaine. They had crossed paths, distantly, multiple times before Lydia Quigley had sent Charlotte to her door, parties and dinners full of the rich and powerful of London (and their whores). Charlotte had thought she was a beautiful, privileged snob. 

 

Getting to know Isabella was a revelation, she was kind and funny and far too clever for Charlotte to comprehend. Isabella had surprised her from their first meeting, shattering her expectations with a grace Charlotte had never seen before. 

 

Even now, in this tentative relationship they are attempting, Isabella still manages to pull the ground from beneath her feet in the strangest of ways. Charlotte keeps a list somewhere in the back of her mind of each new thing she learns about her, cataloging her quirks with an unbridled affection.

 

Of course, there were some ways in which Isabella could be frightfully predictable. For instance, she would always have Charlotte sneak through the servant's entrance if she was arriving after dark, in fear of Sophia finding out about their escapades. She would always kiss Charlotte on the forehead as they said goodnight and always watch from the window as she left. She would always be sure to procure a bottle of whichever decadent scented oils that Charlotte seemed to like for when she stayed over. Isabella was steadfast and loving, always, even as she fought to protect her reputation.

  
  


It is perhaps easy to imagine her shock, as she approaches Isabella’s house, to see a hooded woman hugging Isabella in her doorway. The woman turns and begins walking toward her. For a split moment Charlotte swears she can see Violet Cross’s face beneath the hood, but she crosses to the other side of the street and is concealed by a passing carriage before Charlotte can be sure. She shakes the thought from her mind, there was no reason for Violet to be with Isabella, in fact, Charlotte was pretty sure that Hunt still had her under house arrest. 

 

Charlotte reaches Isabella’s door and knocks, trying to figure out who the woman may have been. Isabella answers the door looking a little flustered, eyes widening in surprise. 

 

“Charlotte? I hadn’t been expecting you!” She shuffles to the side, allowing Charlotte to enter. “Is everything alright?” 

 

Charlotte nods, waiting until the front door is shut before pressing a quick kiss upon Isabella’s lips in greeting. “Yes, I just wished to talk to you about something. Is Sophia home?” 

 

Isabella smiles and shakes her head. “No, she’s with her French tutor all afternoon.” 

 

Charlotte grins and kisses her again, a little deeper this time, allowing herself the luxury of Isabella’s soft lips against her own for as long as she can. She pulls away for a moment, still holding Isabella close. “What about your staff?”

Isabella smiles and tucks a stray curl behind Charlotte’s ear. “Only Abigail today, I gave Thomas and Mrs Harper the day off.” 

 

Isabella had sought Abigail to offer her a chance of respectable employment following her escape from Golden Square, in return, Abigail had proven to be a loyal and hardworking maid. Abigail is the only member of Isabella’s household who is aware of her relationship with Charlotte, allowing them to be somewhat open in her presence. 

 

Charlotte raises an eyebrow. “How come?” 

 

Isabella shrugs and kisses the frown beginning to form on Charlotte’s face. “I had some private matters to attend to.” 

 

Charlotte pulls away just enough so that they’re no longer touching. “Private matters?” 

 

Isabella pulls Charlotte closer again, dipping her head to press soft kisses along the column of her neck. Charlotte doesn’t pull away. “Do you want me to tell you?” Isabella has a seductive glint in her eye that Charlotte knows she cannot resist. “Or do you want to make the most of this big, empty house?” 

 

Charlotte pretends to consider Isabella’s word for a moment, all thoughts of suspicion banished from her mind in favor of the stirring heat forming in her belly at Isabella’s touch. She cups Isabella’s face in her hands and kisses her passionately, squeaking in delight as Isabella pulls her closer a little roughly. 

 

Isabella was usually fairly submissive when it came to their sex life, preferring to go along with Charlotte’s greater experience.  But now Isabella seems focused on dominance, pushing Charlotte back against the wall with her body with sinful intent.

 

Charlotte gasps as Isabella moves her way downward, dusting Charlotte’s neck with gentle bites and searing kisses. It feels as if Isabella has been consumed by some wanton spirit, hands pressing against all that they can touch, lips and teeth dragging across tender skin. Charlotte wonders if this is heaven or hell.

 

It does not take long before Isabella’s hunger takes her downward, hands skimming across Charlotte’s corseted breasts as she makes her descent to her knees. Isabella had never pleased Charlotte with her mouth before, preferring the added control of her hands as she brings Charlotte to climax. The realization of Isabella’s intention makes Charlotte’s belly flip in anticipation, her core throbbing with promise.

 

Charlotte looks down to meet Isabella’s blue-black eyes as she lifts Charlotte’s skirts, holding them up for Charlotte to hold on to. Isabella presses open-mouthed kisses to each of the insides of Charlotte’s thighs and Charlotte wonders if anyone else had gotten her so damn wet so quickly before. 

 

Charlotte widens her stance to allow Isabella access, gasping as Isabella takes a tentative lick through Charlotte’s sensitive center.  Isabella seems to be encouraged by the response, grasping Charlotte’s hips so she can reach more, eager lips desperate to taste. Isabella had once described Charlotte as nectar, the memory makes Charlotte blush even as her head is buried between her legs.

 

It does not take long before Charlotte’s eyes screw shut, overwhelmed by sensation, the feelings forming blue and gold shapes beneath her eyelids.  Her back arches, a low satisfied moan bubbling up from deep within her, unable and unwilling to escape Isabella’s relentless tongue as it seeks to devour her.  Charlotte does not know how Isabella could be so inexperienced, she seems so sure in every moment, knowing exactly where to press and for how long, leaving Charlotte a gasping wreck.

 

The pressure builds inside of her, coiling tighter and tighter until Charlotte feels as if she is on the brink of an almighty eruption. “Please,” she moans, a prayer to whatever deity may release her. 

 

The goddess between her legs answers with enthusiasm, trapping Charlotte between her mouth and the wall, nails scratching against the tender skin of her abdomen. The added sensation is enough to sling Charlotte into her orgasm, clawing desperately at Isabella as the pleasure cascades over her. 

 

Isabella remains in her position, lapping diligently until Charlotte’s orgasm subsides and she slumps against the wall like a raggedy doll. Isabella stands to wrap Charlotte into a tender kiss, both of them grinning against each other's lips. 

 

Charlotte pulls away, pulling Isabella’s hand up so that she can press a soft, appreciative kiss upon her knuckles. “That was … unexpected.” 

 

Charlotte’s voice is huskier than ever, Isabella blushes despite herself. “I’d been wanting to try for a while.” 

 

Charlotte smirks and tilts her head with a coy innocence. “I’m very glad you did.”  She leans forward to kiss Isabella once more, grazing her teeth against Isabella’s lower lip in a silent promise. “I’d be doubly glad if you took me to bed.” 

 

Isabella looks ready to devour her all over again. “It would be my pleasure.”

 

****

 

Charlotte cuddles into Isabella’s side, sated and content. She glances over her lover’s body, bathed in golden sunlight, and prays that Abigail had stayed in her quarters and did not have to hear them. 

 

Isabella strokes her hair absentmindedly, twisting the curls around her fingers with a gentle reverence that made Charlotte’s heart soar. “What was it that you wished to talk to me about?” 

 

Charlotte shifts, propping her head up with her elbow. “It’s Lucy’s birthday in two weeks. We’re having a bit of a party to celebrate, you know since she’s had such a rough time of it lately with Ma gone and that nasty business with Fallon.”  Isabella nods in agreement, chuckling a little at the dramatic shudder Charlotte does at the mention of Fallon. “And of course I wanted to invite you and Lucy had thought about maybe inviting Sophia since they’ve been getting along so well recently.” 

 

Isabella freezes, apprehension all over her face. ‘Charlotte,” 

 

Charlotte cuts her off. “I knew you’d be unsure so I asked her if I could check with you before Lucy sent out any invitations. The whole thing will be friends and family only, no culls.” 

 

Isabella’s expression twists in thought. It was true that Lucy and Sophia had been becoming close over the passing weeks. Charlotte had suggested that perhaps Sophia could tutor Lucy, in the hope that Lucy would be a little less vulnerable to the twisted philosophies of educated men if she understood them. Isabella had agreed largely because Sophia had been left with so few friends her own age after leaving school and Lucy would hopefully bring Sophia out of her shell. The arrangement had worked perfectly. 

 

Charlotte watches Isabella in consideration. “I also thought that it might be a chance to see how Sophia feels about a few things.”

 

“What things?” Isabella looks at her warily and Charlotte rushes to abate her fears. 

 

“Not our profession, the less she knows about that the better.” Isabella seems to relax a little and Charlotte kisses the back of her hand in reassurance. “But there will be people there in all sorts of relationships, it may be a chance to see her feelings on the matter.” 

 

Isabella purses her lips, unsure. “You mean relationships between two women?” 

 

Charlotte nods. “Violet Cross will be there with Amelia Scanwell, they tend to be fairly open when in friendly company. Of course, I am sure they would refrain if they were asked for Sophia’s sake.” 

 

An unreadable expression crosses Isabella’s face for a brief moment, just as Charlotte opens her mouth to question it, Isabella smiles brightly. “Yes, Lucy may ask Sophia. I do not promise that she will say yes, but I will not discourage her.” 

 

Charlotte grins, leaning forward to press a grateful kiss upon Isabella’s lips. “Lucy will be thrilled! Of course, you’ll be able to keep an eye on Sophia and I’ll do my best to watch out for her too.” 

 

Isabella smiles warmly at Charlotte’s care for her daughter, wishing that there would be some way they could all truly be a family together. “Of course, we can’t be open with each other if Sophia is present.” 

 

Charlotte sighs a little and smiles at her sadly. “I know, but perhaps this can be a step towards a day when we can.” 

 

Isabella kisses her forehead affectionately. “I can think of nothing more perfect, my love.” 

 

Charlotte smiles and peppers sweet kisses all over Isabella’s face until she is blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl in love.  “You are so sweet, my lady.”

 

Isabella bats her off playfully and laughs at Charlotte’s antics, a surging wave of happiness almost overcoming her. “Do not think I will tolerate this tomfoolery at Lucy’s party.” 

 

Charlotte grins at her like a child who has just been told they aren’t allowed to climb a tree, full of mischief and glee. “What Sophia doesn’t see won’t hurt her. Besides, I shall stop the very moment you do not wish me to continue.”

 

Isabella rolls her eyes but does not object, preferring to stroke Charlotte’s hair instead. “Whatever you say, dear.” 

 

Charlotte enjoys the feeling for a moment, the happy fluttering in her heart making her feel full and light. A thought pops into her head. “Isabella?” 

 

“Yes, Charlotte?” There’s mirth in Isabella’s eyes that Charlotte has to stop herself from getting distracted by. Damn Isabella and her damned sexy eyes. 

 

“Who was the woman who left just before I arrived?” Charlotte keeps her tone light but Isabella tenses anyway.

 

“I’ve been holding interviews for a new cook,  Mrs Harper has been rather unwell recently, I thought it best to plan for her retirement if she wishes to take it.” Isabella’s gaze remains steady and calm. 

 

“Do you often hug your staff?” Charlotte presses, unsure if she’s satisfied with the answer. 

 

Isabella raises an eyebrow, practiced and sure. “I do not question how you run  _ your _ house.” 

 

Charlotte frowns, irritated at the lack of a straight answer. “What does that mean?” 

 

Isabella huffs, shuffling away from Charlotte a little. “It means that I don’t enjoy your insinuation, especially when I trust you despite,” 

 

“Despite the fact that I’m a whore?” Charlotte cuts her off, glaring at her. 

 

“The point is that I allow you privacy in the running of your business. I do not question the comings and goings of your house because I trust that they do not affect our feelings toward each other.” Isabella sits up, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. “Frankly, it’s offensive that I don’t receive the same courtesy.” 

 

Charlotte laughs disbelievingly. “If you’d given me a straight answer then maybe I wouldn’t have reason to doubt you!”

 

“I don’t owe you answers when it comes to the running of my house!” Isabella snaps, losing the mask of rationality. 

 

Charlotte looks at her with big, hurt eyes that make Isabella curse having ever let the conversation reach this point.  Charlotte sits up, swinging her legs off the bed. “That’s what being together as equals means, Isabella. We owe each other explanations.” 

 

Charlotte’s voice cracks with emotion as she speaks and Isabella feels rotten. She pinches the bridge of her nose, fighting the incoming buzz of a stress headache. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” She shifts to kneel behind Charlotte, placing a tentative hand upon her shoulder and counting every blessing that Charlotte does not flinch away. “The girl was upset, I comforted her as she left.” 

 

Charlotte turns to look at her, eyes glimmering with suspicion. “How on earth was she so upset by an interview? Did she forget how to peel a parsnip?” There’s a bitterness to her tone that makes Isabella regret ever even trying.

 

Isabella bristles, removing her hand from Charlotte’s back. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

 

Charlotte scoffs and stands up, searching for her clothes. “I understand alright.”  She pulls her chemise over her head, cursing the layers of clothing blocking her from escaping. “I’m leaving.” 

 

Isabella is torn between begging her to stay and chucking her out, the prickling edges of her temper making Isabella wish she could simply disappear. “Charlotte.” 

 

The plea does nothing to abate Charlotte’s anger. “Do not contact me unless you wish to be honest.” 

 

Charlotte is barely finished dressing before she storms out the room, leaving Isabella slumped on the bed.  Isabella sighs as she hears the front door slam shut, flopping over onto her belly in frustration.

 

If only things could ever be simple.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at trust-me-im-a-healer on Tumblr and I'll do my best to answer them!


End file.
